Intensified teaching about clinical cancer to all four levels of undergraduate students, in house staff, faculty and to physicians in private practice. Experience suggests that medical students are more readily molded and directed in educational channels than are established practicing physicians, whose diagnostic and therapeutic habits are difficult to alter. Thus it is anticipated that the most fruitful results of effective teaching should be aimed at every undergraduate. Continuing medical education to be offered to hospital house staff and practicing physicians through use of visiting consultants in a variety of fields related directly to cancer. Student extracurricular fellowships. Activation of an operating tumor registry with follow ups to be made available as a teaching-learning tool for individual education, for oncology conferences and periodically for general staff meetings. To be affected by affiliation with well-known Tumor Registry at Kansas University Medical Center. Bimonthly cancer conferences for regional physicians and annual one day "Update on Cancer". Weekly Tumor Board, mandatory "Introduction to Cancer" for first year students and "Clinical Cancer" for third year students. "How to do it" conferences for students on regular basis. Oncology conferences weekly for third year level. Acquisition of teaching aids for diagnosis, i.e., models, TV tapes, single concept films, etc. Involvement of nursing students and nurses in care of -ostomy patients and in rehabilitation of patients with cancer.